In My Nightmares
by Rykere
Summary: Kagome had been praying for a miracle all of her life, and here it was. She could finally be free of daily beatings and alienation. Of hunger and sleepless nights. Of a bruised body and broken psyche. Two little words is all it would take. She didn't hesitate, "I accept."
1. Chapter 1

She walked into her room, with a towel wrapped tightly around her body. Half her door lay on the floor. She walked carefully into the room, the last thing she needed was a splinter in her foot. Her room was small and bare, but it suited her just fine, they never lived anywhere long enough for it to matter. It was oddly dark, Kagome peeked out the window. The sun had just set.  
_Shit, I lost an entire day._

She started school tomorrow, and had planned on knocking out a lot of the reading for the classes she was going to be starting. She dressed herself as quickly as her aching body would allow her.

The house was quiet, he had probably gone out. She pulled on a pair of sneakers and tip toed down the stairs. She opened and closed a few drawers in frustration. Climbing back up the stairs and fished her roll of duct tape from a box in the closet and started taping the door back together as best she could, and gingerly closed it behind her.  
Her food still sat in the microwave from the night before. She threw it away.  
She fixed herself a heaping plate of the leftover lasagna she made last week, heated it up and went back to her room. Kagome dug in. She didn't realize she was starving, but now that she started she couldn't stop and ended up finishing the rest of the leftover lasagna.

Kagome read till she couldn't keep her eyes open, hastily set her alarm and went to sleep.

Kagome was in no way excited for this. She dragged her feet as she walked the unfamiliar route to school. It was her senior year; the excitement for high school was gone 2 weeks into her freshman year, leaving nothing but a bitter taste in her mouth. It was mid-October and the leaves were just beginning to turn, the wind was gentle and blowing. Kagome wore a thin, long sleeve burgundy shirt. Her phone was stuffed into the pocket of her jeans, along with a pen her hands were free except for the notebook and book for class that she carried. She felt tired and sluggish, but had left early enough that she could accommodate her laziness. The idea of a concussion flitted across Kagome's mind and buried itself in her subconscious. Kagome ignored the idea.

Kids drove passed her, music blaring as they drove to school, but once they passed Kagome was left to the peaceful morning silence. She was able to leave the house without waking him up, which was good; otherwise she probably wouldn't be able to start today. As mean as her father was drunk, he was worse when he was sober.  
She arrived to school on time and located the office.  
The office was stuffy, and the air perfumed. As Kagome approached the desk she realized the source of the overbearing scent was coming from the front desk attendant.

The bell rang and the office emptied, leaving only Kagome.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm new here, I start today. I just came for my schedule."

The receptionist looked up with blank eyes.  
"Did you not receive your schedule in the mail?"

"No, I must have missed it when we moved here,"

"Oh, okay," The receptionist spoke slowly, as if determining what to do," Well I guess I can just print it for you, what was your name again?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

The receptionist typed Kagome's name in the computer, touched the mouse a couple times before reaching under her desk and pulling out a single piece of paper. She handed it to Kagome.

Kagome said thank you, but the receptionist had already left the conversation, not even raising her head in acknowledgement.

Kagome looked at the paper; it was simply her schedule printed so small Kagome had to strain to read it.  
_But there is a map of the school underneath it, so I guess it cancels out._

Kagome navigated her way to her first class, math. Her least favorite subject, and least cared about, she would probably rarely be in attendance. She sat through it, staring blankly ahead. She didn't make any effort to remind the teacher she was new, and just let the period creep by. The bell rang and she gratefully gathered her things and left. Kagome pushed her pen behind her ear and headed for the bathroom.

The bathroom was the quietest place Kagome had found yet. Kagome stood in front of the mirror, scrubbing her hands in a sink that was far too low to be made for anyone over the age of ten. She dried her hands, but stayed there waiting. Waiting till she had the energy to go to her next class, or at least move. She pushed her hair behind her ears, knocking the pen into the sink.

"You know the bell is going to ring soon."

Kagome jumped, then stilled.  
"I didn't mean to scare you, you just seemed kinda spaced out or something, I don't know."

Kagome reached for the pen.

"Wow," The girl muttered more to herself than Kagome, "Never mind." the girl shut her water off.  
Kagome looked at her, realizing that she needed to say something at least.

"I'm new," Kagome blurted out, and immediately flushed with embarrassment.

_And a freak. Great start._

"I mean, I'm Kagome."

The girl looked back at Kagome. She was pretty, long straight nose, slender face, prominent cheekbones and brown eyes. Her makeup was done; her hair in a neat high ponytail, Kagome felt even more self-conscious looking at her.

"I'm Sango," She said with a small smile. Kagome could tell she was supposed to say something more, but she couldn't think of anything else to say, and was happy when the bell rang in her place. She saw her escape.  
"Well, I'll see you later I guess, it was nice to meet you," Kagome picked up her books.  
"Do you need some help finding your next class?"  
Kagome was going to protest but the girl had already grabbed her schedule off her stack of books and was leading her out the door.

She and Sango walked in silence, the halls were empty. Finally when Kagome thought she couldn't take the silence anymore, Sango spoke.

"Alright, here it is." They stood in front of a door. Science. Kagome kept herself from sighing.

"Thanks, is your class around here?" Kagome felt herself stalling.

"Nah, it's back by the bathroom." With that she was gone.

Kagome entered her second class 5 minutes late; she was getting off to a great start.

Her punishment came swiftly as she was forced to introduce herself in front of the class.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi."

The teacher looked at her expectantly. Kagome stared back.  
"Where are you from?" The teacher asked. Kagome could tell right away he was one of those teachers that made an effort to know each student as an individual. The ones that thought they could save the world, one kid at a time, were always trouble. They always noticed the little things and made everything worse than it already was. It's hard to lie to someone who genuinely cares.

Kagome lied, "My family is from Alaska."

"Well, we are glad to have you with us. Just sit wherever."

Kagome located the only open seat, two from the front, and planted it. The period inched by with curious looks from her classmates. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if one of them knew she lied.

Before Kagome knew it, it was lunch time, which was particularly rough seeing as Kagome had no money and no lunch. Instead Kagome searched for a quiet place. She spent most of lunch running into random groups of kids littered throughout the school, some with cigarettes, some cramming for the test they had the next period, most just laughing loudly. Everywhere was noisy.  
She finally came upon a little tree in the back building, there were no kids in sight and for the first time all day Kagome could hear herself think. Kagome sat underneath the tree, pulled her knees to her chest, ignoring her aching breasts and stomach. She rested her head on her knees.  
The sky was overcast and Kagome felt almost chilly with the slight constant breeze.

Lunch passed quickly and Kagome was jolted awake by the ringing bell and growing voices. She collected her stuff and made her way to her next class, eyes still heavy from sleep.

She walked in to her last class of the day, and her favorite English. Reading had become Kagome's only means of escape. For once she welcomed the stuffy classroom and noisy peers. Kagome felt at ease.  
The teacher began lecturing promptly after the bell rang, asking questions and opening discussions, but Kagome just listened. The students in here were decent, some of their answers lacked understanding, but Kagome could understand their confusion. She had finally gotten herself into a college level course, Kagome wasn't complaining. The class passed too quickly for Kagome's liking, and when the bell rang she slowly filed out with the rest of the class.

The hallways were overcrowded and Kagome pushed her way through. But after one accidental jab to the side Kagome tapped out. She made it over to the lockers lining the hall and waited for the pain to subside and the herd of people to pass.  
She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

_I should just drop out. I'm old enough. I can just get a job, save money and move out. _

Then what? Work menial jobs for the rest of her life? Struggle to be able to afford school? Her life wasn't ideal, but she could make it work. But she really did need to get a job. She sighed and opened her eyes.

Her breath caught when she saw two eyes staring at her. She examined the face, her mouth slightly open in what she was sure was an attractive manner, golden eyes, silver hair, high cheekbones, prominent brow, and two little ears on top of his head. His eye brows were knitted together in confusion as he studied her face. Kagome slammed her mouth shut.

"Kagome?"  
Kagome looked beyond the boy. Sango was approaching slowly.  
"Hey," Kagome responded hesitantly, her eyes returning to the too close face.  
Sango's voice must have startled the boy. He stood up straight.  
"You're on my locker."  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just waiting... I'm sorry." Kagome stepped to the side.  
The boy didn't say anything, Kagome's confidence hit rock bottom. He moved fluidly and watching him made her feel gangly and awkward. Kagome turned away and started walking. The hallway was empty now except for the boy and Sango. She heard Sango fussing at him in hushed voices.

"What did you say to her?"  
"Nothing, she just left."  
"You must have said something-."  
Kagome was finally out of hearing distance.  
Tears pricked her eyes, she swallowed them back down. She walked in the opposite direction from her house, the last thing she needed was to go home. This city was small, and town was only a 10 minute walk away from her school. She liked the historical district the best. The old buildings had been preserved and rented out to local business owners. She passed a cute little coffee shop, the servers in jeans and matching tees, the customers laughing and talking. Kagome walked faster. She passed little boutiques, a pharmacy, and a convenience store before finding a book store. Kagome pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The familiar smell hit Kagome's nose, and she breathed in deeply, books. Kagome loved book stores and libraries, no one was loud and everyone was there to take care of their own personal business. Kagome wandered up and down the aisles.

In the very back of the store were two overstuffed chairs and a rack of books with a sign that read: Take one- Leave one.  
Kagome smiled and sat down. She opened her book for class and read.

Kagome's stomach grumbled. The sun was setting. She quickly gathered her things. Her phone vibrated. She pulled it from her pocket and answered.

"Where are you?"  
"I'm coming home now."  
"Where have you been all day?"  
Kagome power walked down the aisle.  
"I was at school remembering?"  
"Get your ass home."  
The line went dead. Kagome paled. She pushed her cell into her pocket, before walking dead into someone, knocking books and Kagome onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome started picking up books. The other person was silent. Kagome gathered the books. She rose to her feet and looked at the other person.  
A tall man with silver hair and gold eyes stared back at her. Kagome turned red.  
_Really? Twice in one day?_

She shoved the books into his hands and kept moving, faster than before. She was sure to watch where she was going this time.

She ran home. The sun had completely set and the night air was cool. The wind that earlier was a gentle caress, was now cutting. Kagome fought back shivers as she ran, the wind whipping her hair around her face. When she got home the house was dark.  
"I'm home." Kagome waited for a reply. Nothing.  
Kagome didn't dare to say it louder. She slowly inched up the stairs. The house was empty. Kagome sighed in relief.  
She walked down the stairs and turned the light on in the kitchen. She never saw him.  
If she had she would have started crying and begging forgiveness. Or maybe she would have started running. Neither would have stopped him, but maybe it would have been shorter.

The first thing she became aware of was the pain. The stiffness in her muscles soon followed. Wherever she was, she had been there for a while, and she debated whether or not she even wanted to open her eyes. Her memory came back in flashes.

_Yelling._

_Screams._

_Cries._

_Hitting the kitchen wall._

_Stairs._

_Leaning against the door._

_Fear._

_Failing to keep him out._

_Pain._

Kagome must have hit her head pretty good if she couldn't even remember how she got here. She took a deep breath, her ribs were bruised. She opened her eyes, immediately regretted it. The light was too bright, and she snapped them shut again.

_I have to get up. I might have to actually go to the hospital this time._

She opened her eyes again; it was bright, but manageable. As her eyes adjusted she recognized this room and this spot from the many times she had woken up here before. Chances were she was trying to make it to the bathroom, the only door with a lock, when she passed out. She slowly tried to stand up, first by rolling onto her stomach, and rising up to her knees.  
Her muscles screamed at her, the deep bruising causing what felt like a ripping sensation. She just continued to move slowly, gripping the sink for stability, as she slowly rose to her feet.

Her face was pretty unscathed, there was a thin cut on her cheek, but that didn't bother her anymore. After the 4 inch long gash she had on the side of her face a year ago, Kagome was beyond complaints. She raised her left arm and winced; her rib wasn't broken, but definitely bruised. Kagome slowly peeled her shirt off. Her torso was littered with bruises. The newest ones were red and swollen while the older ones had tinted her skin a deep purple. Nothing felt broken. She raked her hands through her tangled black hair, before giving up. She thought about cutting it for the millionth time, long hair was a hassle. She looked at her reflection with indifference, long black hair, brown eyes blackened with slight bruising, a gaunt face, and a slightly crooked nose from a previous break. Two new bruises were forming on her breasts, but she wasn't concerned. Her thigh muscles ached from the running she must have done.

She sighed, removed the rest of her clothing and started the shower. The water ran red as Kagome washed the blood from her face. The warm water stung and Kagome finally let the tears fall.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Kagome didn't know how she ended up at a coffee shop with Sango, but there she was. It really wasn't Kagome's intention to run into anyone.

Kagome hadn't gone to school today. She stayed home nursing her bruised body and broken mind. She slept most of the day, doing some reading when she was awake, but mostly just sleeping. The only reason she had left the house at all was to pick up another book, seeing as she had finished the one she had for class.

She really didn't even have the money to be here, she had planned on spending that money on books, but when Sango spotted Kagome on the street and insisted they had coffee, Kagome couldn't say no.

The silence was awkward as Kagome studied the menu. She had covered up her black eyes as best possible, using make up and strategically placed hair, but Kagome was afraid if Sango looked hard enough she'd notice.

Sango finally spoke, "So...you're starting off strong."

Kagome looked up, confused.

"I mean, you skipped your second day." Kagome could tell she was joking, she smiled a little to herself.

"I know, right?"

Sango smiled. Kagome's response must have put her at ease because she wouldn't stop talking after that.

They both ordered simple coffee. Sango piled sugar in hers while Kagome enjoyed hers black. Kagome liked Sango. It had been a while since Kagome could say that, but she actually liked Sango. That complicated things. But Sango didn't pry, she talked about school and the teachers Kagome had. Neither one of them offered any personal information.

There was a lull in conversation, as they both sipped their coffee. The little bell above the front door to the shop rang. A chill swept up Kagome's spine. Her head snapped around.

A girl stood at the door. She wasn't much to look at, but her aura was poisonous.

The girl had her hair in a short pony tail, her ears were pointed, and her eyes red. Kagome blinked. The girl's appearance morphed. Her ears were normal and her eyes a dark brown. The girl walked in to the store and looked around. Her eyes landed on Kagome's table. Kagome looked away.

Sango had put her coffee down and was staring at the girl who had just walked in as well. Kagome couldn't see the girl anymore, but she could still feel her. Kagome felt sick.

She must have looked sick too. Sango looked at Kagome then stood up and tossed a five on the table, enough to cover both of their drinks.

"We're leaving," Sango sounded angry. Kagome hesitated for a minute, before standing up too. She felt the girls eyes on them as they left the shop.

They walked in silence. Kagome followed Sango, still feeling the chill in her body. Sango stopped leading and turned on Kagome.

"You saw that didn't you?"

Kagome stopped walking.

"Yeah, you saw it too." Kagome said, confused at Sango's tone.

"Have you been training with someone? Do you work for someone?"

What?

"What are you talking about? Who would train me to see?"

Sango snapped her mouth shut. They stood there staring at each other. Kagome's pocket vibrated,dread, accompanied by fear, filled her.

She clumsily pulled out her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Are you at home?"

Hearing her dad's voice caused flashbacks of the other night, panic rose in her throat, she didn't want to answer wrong.

"Yes," She decided telling the lying was the better option.

"Well get out, I'm having company this evening, so you better be gone by 10."

He hung up.

Kagome sighed in relief. She didn't know where she was going to stay, but at least she wouldn't be dealing with him tonight. He would have another punching bag for the evening.

"I gotta go," Kagome said, pocketing her phone.

"Do you want a ride?"

Kagome should have said no but as the wind picked up and tore right through Kagome's shirt, she found herself nodding yes.

The ten minute drive felt like an hour as they rode in silence the entire way. The night sky was cloudy. Kagome climbed out of the car and said thanks. The house was completely dark and Kagome walked slowly as not to stumble on the steps. Sango rolled down her window.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow right?"

The distance made Kagome brave. She smiled and answered, "Yeah, I guess I'll show up."

Kagome twisted the knob and pushed the door open, she stopped locking it after she accidentally locked her father out.

She slipped inside. She looked at the clock.

I have 2 hours to get out.

She sighed. When she was younger she used to just hide in her closet for the night with a flashlight and a good book. Kagome took the stairs two at a time. She pushed open her fragile door and looked at her closet. It was just big enough for her to lay in. She pushed the boxes out and inspected the floor for dead bugs and dust. Though it was clear she decided to vacuüm just to be sure. She pulled her comforter, sheets, and pillows into the closet. And made a small nest. She dug through her boxes and found her flashlight. She clicked it on and off.

Yep it still works.

And tossed it inside. She pulled out one of her old favorite books and tossed it inside as well. She went downstairs for some food. There wasn't much food, so she grabbed what she could find. two small bags of chips, a soda, and one leftover slice of pizza. It would do. She heated the pizza up. It was 9 o'clock.

He probably wouldn't be home till after 10, but she wanted to be sure she didn't get caught. She took her food upstairs. She opened the bottle of soda to let out the noisy fizz before she closed it back up and set it in the corner of her little bed. She looked around the room one last time. She pushed her boxes into a corner neatly.

It looked clear enough. Kagome turned off the light in her room before closing herself in the closet.

Kagome had already finished her food and read herself to sleep before she heard her father angrily slam the front door.

She startled awake, and lay there listening.

"That dumb bitch!" From the way he was yelling she guessed he was drunk, "Fuckin tease."

She heard a crash, she pictured him putting his fist through the wall.

"Where the hell is Kagome."

Kagome started to panic. She willed herself to shrink down even further, and she started to wish she had just taken her chances on the street even though it was freezing outside.

He was silent. Kagome could hear the house creaking under the wind, and her stomach began to flip. She begged her heart to beat quietly, but was denied as she heard slow footsteps coming up the stairs. She held her breath. The door to her room banged open, Kagome jumped. He stood in the doorway drunkenly muttering her name.

Her phone started to ring beside her. She scrambled to turn it off. But there was no way he missed the piercing ring. Her eyes began to water. He stumbled to the closet and opened it. Kagome was as exposed and vulnerable as she felt. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out of the closet.

"I told you to get out."

Kagome didn't say anything, there was nothing to say.

She felt his fist connect with her face. He let go of her hair. She watched him as he circled around her. A darkness covered her father's entire being, swirling and charged with energy almost like it had a life of it's own. She couldn't help but wonder if that had always been there. He kicked her hard in the side twice before he picked her up by her throat. She pulled at his hand, scratching as hard as she could, more than the crushing force of his hand on her throat, the dark aura burned and lapped at her skin. Kagome felt herself grow light headed. He slapped her hard in the face. When she didn't respond he punched her in the stomach. But Kagome had already passed out. That only pissed him off more. He threw her on the ground where she crumpled like a rag doll. He removed her clothes, leaving her in only her stared at her. Hated her. Kicked her until he was tired.

"You want to stay in the closet, you got it." He tossed her limp body inside and closed the door.

Kagome didn't know how long she had been out for. She woke with a start, only to find herself alone in the dark floor of her closet. He body was completely stiff, as she lay in a ball on her side. She reached out an arm and pushed against the door to the closet. It wouldn't move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry It's a short Chapter. I'll do better next time lol**

* * *

Kagome startled awake. She had been keeping track of the days since she first woke up. She had been in there 2 days already, who knew how long she was in there before she woke up. Her body hurt a little less, but she wasn't strong enough to break open the doors just yet. She stared at the ceiling, even breathing caused Kagome intense pain, as her bruised ribs expanded and contracted with every breath. She focused on breathing, that was all she could focus on beyond the pain. She had heard her father come and go in the past few days, never once did he come near her room.

Kagome heard a knock at the front door.

"Kagome?"

At first Kagome couldn't place the voice, but as they kept banging and screaming her name, Kagome realized it was Sango.

"Help," What was meant to come out as a scream, came out as a short throaty whisper. Kagome cleared her throat and tried again.

"Help!" It was louder, but lacked support. Kagome took a few painful deep breaths before trying again.

"HELP!" That was better. Kagome did it again. But after 10 painful minutes of screaming she stopped to listen. The house was silent again. Kagome heard a car door close, crank, then pull away. Kagome bit her lip to keep from sobbing. Her face hurt as it scrunched up with unshed tears.

Kagome felt a pull of the air as the closet doors were opened, breaking the vacuum seal that had been created. She opened her one good eye to see her father walking away. She waited, for what felt like hours, for her dad to leave the house before she even dared to venture out of the closet. She pulled herself out and slowly to her feet. Stumbling, and even falling a few times, Kagome inched toward the bathroom. The room was dark but Kagome didn't need the light. She braced herself on the sink and waited in the dark. Scared to see herself for the first time in years.

Do it.

She hesitated.

Do it.

She flipped the light switch.

She was almost unrecognizable. Her face was thin, sunken in on itself. Her cheekbones were grossly prominent and her skin discolored. Her left eye was swollen shut still, bruised purple. Her body was littered with dark purple bruises. Kagome could no longer hold back the tears. She cried, the pain of her sobs only causing her to cry more. Kagome screamed. It felt good to let it out, to be loud in her own home instead of always hiding. Kagome screamed again, a low animalistic sound ripping from her throat.

She began to tug on her bra and panties, pulling them off and turning on the shower. She reeked of blood and urine. Kagome eased herself into the shower. The luke warm water hurt as it drilled into her fresh bruises, but not as much as getting the bruises hurt,and nowhere near as bad as hiding and lying about them would hurt. Kagome held in a yelp of pain and gritted her teeth. Nothing hurt as bad as the years she spent in silence, hiding from people, terrified of her own father. Nothing hurt as bad as living your life on eggshells. Kagome swallowed the pain, and finished her shower in silence.

It was three more days before Kagome looked presentable enough to go back to school. Though her father had let her out, there was no food in the house, Kagome was on day six without food. She had stopped feeling hungry though after day four. But that was only counting the days she could remember. She really wasn't sure how long she was out clothes were a little baggy on her and she felt sluggish. She slowly dressed herself in a sweatshirt and some jeans. Her hair hung limply around her, Kagome couldn't raise her arms high enough to put it up. She had searched her house but only came up with three dollars in change, hopefully that would be enough for her to eat something today for lunch. Kagome avoided the mirror. Last time she checked, her skin was pale, her eyes huge and her face still painfully thin.

Kagome walked slowly to school. Her first class had already started by the time Kagome left the house, but she couldn't bring herself to get up any earlier. Today she was actually able to carry her books in a messenger bag she had slung across her body.

Maybe today won't be as bad as I think its going to be.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at herself.

The day dragged by. Kagome went to the office to explain her absence. She was a senior this year, there was no way in hell she was going to get held back for absences.

Kagome took her doctors note to the office, it's amazing what you can find the internet, and sold the attendance lady, who's real title Kagome didn't even bother to remember, her sob story about how sick she had been. As expected, the woman glanced at the note, nodded her head with a sympathetic look on her face, and sent Kagome on her way.

It was a day of lies. A long, painfully slow day of lies. If Kagome could she would have ran out the door when the last bell of the day rang, but instead she did what she could muster, which, sadly enough, was a slow walk. Kagome stared ahead blankly, letting the crowded hall corral her in the right direction.

"Kagome!"

Kagome recognized the voice but kept walking.

"Kagome!" This time her name was accompanied by a hand on her arm

Kagome turned and looked at Sango.

"Where have you been? I thought you said you would be here." Sango looked concerned. Kagome flushed with anger and annoyance. She knew it was irrational, but she didn't care, couldn't stop the mean thoughts that were bubbling below the surface, threatening to spew from her mouth. Kagome could feel the tears rising.

She pressed her lips together.

"I went by your house everyday, but no one was home. And the construction workers next door to your house said no one had been home in days."

Oh.

Kagome spoke, her voice hoarse," How many days did you come by do you think?"

Sango thought for a moment, "I must have gone to your house 10 times. I mean today is Thursday so..."

Sango trailed off and Kagome didn't rush to fill the gap. The obvious question hung in the air. Kagome had two options, lie or evade. After years of explaining away absense, one would think Kagome would be better at evading questions. Kagome looked at Sango, her face scrunched into a mixture of concern and curiosity. Sango didn't press and Kagome knew she would take whatever story she told her without question, not because she believed her but because she respected Kagome's privacy.

Kagome couldn't do it, she couldn't lie to her. So she did the next thing that popped into her head.

Tilting her head to the side Kagome studied Sango's hair.

"I don't know how you get your hair into such a perfect ponytail, will you put mine up for me?"

Sango stared at her, then started laughing.

"Sure."

Kagome scrunched down a little while Sango raked her fingers through Kagome's hair.

No one except for Kagome's mother had fixed her hair. Sango's fingers were gentle as she pulled Kagome's hair into a high ponytail.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled at Sango. They started to walk towards the exit together. This moment was surreal. Kagome had never had this before. The silence was interrupted by a loud grumble.

"Sorry," Sango said, "I'm starving, wanna get something to eat?"

Kagome hesitated, feeling the burning in her stomach too. Today Kagome had learned school lunches cost you at least 4.50.

Do I have enough money?

Kagome felt the three dollars in assorted change burning a hole in her pocket. It was embarrassing.

"Come on, my treat!" Sango sang the last words, nudging Kagome with her elbow.

Kagome winced as Sango hit a bruise, but covered it up with a quick smile.

"Well who can say no to free food?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, 4 chapters in is a little late for an introduction, oh well. Hi, I'm Rykere. I plan on trying to update this story once a week on either Tuesday or Wednesday. Thank you so much for your reviews and favorites, it means a lot to me since I've recently decided to start writing again. Read and review, I love criticism.**

* * *

Kagome awoke with the sun warming her face. It was a rare day that she actually woke up in her bed.

I should just enjoy it, screw school.

The house was quiet and the more Kagome thought about leaving this blissful moment to go to her math class, the more Kagome snuggled down into her sheets. She decided to stay home and catch up on her work from the week she missed.

Kagome could almost get used to this calm, she knew it would be over eventually, but she was going to soak it up while she had it.

Kagome's phone vibrated, it was a text from Sango.

'Skipping again? It won't be so fun if you have to go to summer school.'

Kagome rolled her eyes.

'Thanks mom.'

Kagome's finger hovered over the send. Rereading it she decided to add a smiley face to the end to soften the joke. Kagome tossed her phone down and stood up with her hands on her hips. Her hip bones protruded sharply. Her face was filling out again, but her body was taking longer. There was never much food in the house, and Kagome never had much money to buy any. She sighed just as her phone vibrated.

'So are you coming or not? lol.'

Kagome thought for a second, she was about to answer when she received another message.

'I can pick you up on my way to get some lunch.'

Kagome smiled. and glanced at the clock. 11:45.

'So, I'll see you in 15?'

Kagome started to get dressed. She only had 15 minutes to get ready, but seeing as she was more awake than usual, she actually took time to get dressed. The bruises on her arms were faint but still visible, but the bruises on her legs had completely vanished. Kagome dug through her boxes of clothes. She only had one skirt, that she rarely wore, mostly because she had too much to hide to wear it. It was short and denim, nothing fancy. She pulled it on, it was a little bigger than she remembered, but it fit loosely and comfortably around her hips. She grabbed one of her many long sleeved shirts and put it on.

Kagome padded into the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She took a good look at herself in the mirror. Wished she had some make up, besides the concealer she used to cover black eyes and scars.

At least I don't have zits.

Kagome braided her hair into a long ponytail down the center of her back and called it a day.

Sango and Kagome normally had different lunches so she rarely got to eat with her, unless one of them skipped out on their classes, but it hardly seemed worth it. Kagome put her school work into her book bag, now that the bruising had gone down and she could actually lift her arms, she could finally carry a normal backpack. She pulled on her tennis shoes and headed down stairs, her backpack slung carelessly over one shoulder. Sango pulled up as she was pulling her front door closed behind her and she quickly skipped down the steps.

Sango studied Kagome for a second, before shaking her head, smiling to herself, and pulling off. The two girls picked up their lunch at a small bakery and cafe. Sango paid for their meals, as had become the norm, and they decided to eat in Sango's car. They parked facing the school, rolled down the windows and ate. Sango's radio played softly in the background, filing the comfortable silence.

Since Kagome and Sango had become friends, Kagome couldn't be happier. Though she was always lying to Sango, she couldn't help but feel like Sango understood keeping secrets too, which is why Sango was always buying Kagome lunch. It was understood that Kagome couldn't afford it, and it was the only meal she ate.

They sat there and people watched together, making small talk about their classes and stupid projects they had coming up. Kagome watched a girl that had stopped to dig in her purse in front of their car. She had a cute tribal print skirt on that Kagome only wished she had the confidence to wear. Kagome's gaze lazily shifted away when something caught her eye. She looked back at the girl but saw nothing. Kagome looked past the girl again. In the corner of her eye she could see a slight yellow hue engulfing the girl. Kagome wanted to look at it, it looked so pretty, but everytime she looked directly at the girl it faded. The girl turned and looked at Kagome. Kagome blinked back at her before averting her gaze and taking an absent minded bite of her sandwich. Kagome waited till she was sure the girl had walked away. Kagome glanced at Sango and was surprised when she saw a blue hue around her head. Kagome must have stared cause Sango looked at her puzzled. Kagome looked away quickly. They continued to eat.

Sango lowered her sandwich, "Kagome?"

"Hm?" Kagome mumbled back with a full mouth.

"Do you ever wonder why life is so hard? I mean-," Sango paused, "Do you ever feel that you were born into the wrong life? Like nothing you do matters because you can't escape destiny or whatever?"

Kagome thought, swallowing her food. She wasn't quite sure what Sango was talking about. But Kagome could understand the feeling of feeling cursed.

Sango laughed abruptly, "Nevermind, I don't mean to be weird or anything."

"No I totally understand what you're saying. I-" Kagome was cut off by the back doors of Sango's car being opened.

Kagome and Sango both spun around to find two boys in the backseat. Kagome recognized one of the boys, but the other was a complete stranger.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, get out," Sango huffed, turning around in her seat.

The boy she'd never seen before, smiled at her, Kagome couldn't help but return it.

"But my dear Sango, you know my day hasn't started till I see your beautiful face."

Sango ignored him, "Guys have you met Kagome?"

Miroku looked at her, "It makes sense that two very beautiful girls would be friends."

Kagome couldn't help but blush as she studied Miroku, he had a very boyish face and clear dark blue eyes that went very well with his black hair. All in all, he was just very cute.

The silver haired boy next to him rolled his eyes at Miroku,"I met you before, at my locker, remember?"

Kagome found her voice, "Yeah, I do. It's nice to actually meet you." She smiled at him. He stared intensely at her. Kagome's smile faltered. She took a deep breath and stuck out her hand for him to shake. His attention snapped toward her hand, and he slowly took it. His hand was huge on hers and his grip was tight but not painful.

"Nice to meet you, too."

Kagome turned back around to finish her sandwich, listening to the three of them joke around and talk.

Her heart felt light, but her stomach fluttered with nervous energy. She had never had friends before, she had never been able to be part of a group before, and she was nervous she would ruin it somehow. She finished her food just as the bell rang. They all gathered their stuff as they got out of the car.

"Hey, Kagome do you want the rest of my lunch?" Sango still had half her sandwich and a bag of chips.

Kagome thought about saying no, but as she remembered her bare cabinets and empty fridge she took the food from Sango and put it in her book bag.

The four of them walked towards the school slowly. For the first time in Kagome's life she felt blessed. Miroku and Sango broke off as they went to their separate classes, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to walk side by side.

"You must not remember, but I ran straight into you at the bookstore in town," Kagome said lightly, attempting to keep the conversation going after it lulled briefly.

"Bookstore?"

"Yeah, I literally ran right into you, fell and everything."

"I don't think that was me, it was probably my brother," Inuyasha said dismissively, " So, you literally fell?" He was laughing at her now, and she couldn't help but giggle too.

"I did, fell completely on my ass."

"He didn't help you up did he?"

"Nope, didn't even answer me when I said sorry."

"Yeah, that was definitely my brother, he's an ass like that."

They came to Kagome's class, and waved a quick good bye as she slipped inside. She just barely made it to her desk before the late bell rang, and she hoped Inuyasha had made it to his class too, she had an excuse to be late, him not so much.

Kagome had been consistently going to school for over a month now, the longest she's ever made it. She didn't know having friends would help so much. Now she had a reason to go to school. Her body was still littered with bruises that she carefully hid. Her latest injury was a bruise to her neck where her father had strangled her. She carefully applied concealer before wrapping a scarf around her neck.

It also helped that it was getting colder, which meant she could inconspicuously wear more clothes.

She seemed to be doing pretty decently in her classes and couldn't wait to get her report card, it was almost time for her to start applying for college, though her immediate concern was moving out.

She pulled her book bag on as she quietly walked down the stairs. She opened the fridge, surprised to see something other than beer in there. She grabbed a handful of grapes before she snuck out the front door. Kagome quickly got in Sango's car.

It had become a routine for them. Sango would pick her up every morning 8:00 sharp, and bring her home in the evening. She was now one of the people blasting music in the morning on the way to school, singing along without as care. When she was with Sango she felt could forget that her father beat her every night, and that they hardly ever had food at home. She didn't feel like the social leper she was all but forced to be, she felt normal. They arrived at school early,as planned, so they could meet up with Inuyasha and Miroku. It was getting colder now, as December was almost upon them. Kagome shivered in her thin sweatshirt and jeans. Kagome hated the cold, but the cooler it got the easier it was to hide the bruises.

Sango and Kagome watched as Miroku climbed almost clumsily out of Inuyasha's car, Inuyasha emerging soon after. They both wore weather appropriate jackets; Inuyasha in leather and Miroku in a wool jacket. Kagome shivered.

"Hey, Kagome, do you want to spend the night at my house tonight?"

Kagome shot her a quick glance before nodding her head yes.

"Cool, I have been wanting to watch these scary movies that I just got, but I don't want to watch them by myself," Sango ended in a slight pout.

"Yeah, no, that would be cool." Kagome tried to hold back her excitement tripping over her words.

The boys climbed into the back seat of Sango's car as Sango cranked the heat up.

"Hey, you guys want to come to my house for movies?" Sango asked turning around to face them.

"I want to come!" Miroku said excitedly, "A chance to see my love's home, why wouldn't I?"

Inuyasha huffed, "God, you'd think he's never been there before. Yeah I'll come. What time?"

Sango looked at Kagome who shrugged dismissively "I guess we'll see you at 8."

Kagome looked at the clock.

"Alright, guys, it's that time," She said, gathering her things before slowly climbing out.

Kagome shivered as the wind tore right through her sweatshirt. her hair whipped around her face and she wished she and thought to braid it, or put it up or something. Inuyasha opened the door beside her, and quickly stood up as well. Kagome could feel his eyes on her, her cheeks began heating up. She busied herself by flipping through her binder. Suddenly she felt a warm weight on her shoulders. She saw Inuyasha walking away, in only a long sleeved shirt. Looking down at her shoulders she found his jacket. Kagome called after him, but he just waved her off. For the first time all day she felt warm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. I like to be about one chapter ahead, so I had a lot of writing to do lol. Thank you for all of the people who are following my story. It means a lot to me! Don't forget to read and review.**

* * *

Kagome went through the rest of her school day in a happy daze. Excited to stay over at someone's house. Kagome wondered if Sango had a mother who cooked for her at night and asked her about her day. Or if she had a dad who would do anything to protect her. Kagome wondered if Sango's house had a cozy feeling, filled with a lot of history and things that the family held dear. Kagome couldn't help but wonder what she had been missing out on all her life, what other people were experiencing everyday. The day drug on, as Kagome did creative writing assignments and took a history test she honestly didn't know she had. She could feel her classmates eyes on her and she felt self conscious all day, wishing she had taken more time to get dressed that morning. She ate lunch alone, since none of her friends shared her lunch. She didn't mind though. She ate under the tree she found her first day of school and read a book. And though the sky was covered in dark clouds Kagome couldn't help but soak up the peace that this place offered. It had become a little piece of heaven for her. She only had two classes after lunch that seemed to fly by and before she knew it she was meeting Sango at her car.

Kagome tried to contain her excitement.

Sango unlocked the door and the two climbed inside.

"Do you need to go by your house?" Sango asked. Kagome thought for a minute. He wouldn't be home. But did she really want to ruin this gift of a day by sneaking around her house?

"Not if you don't mind sharing pajamas with me."

"No, that's fine."

Kagome tried to keep the smile off her face. She failed. They sped away from the school, blaring music, windows down despite the cold. Singing along to songs about heartbreak and just having fun. Kagome had never felt so light and happy. Her hair whipped around her face and while she and Sango screamed out misheard lyrics, Inuyasha's jacket was keeping her warm. Sango lived in the complete opposite direction of Kagome. Though she had been living in this city a while she had no idea there was an actual downtown.

As they drove the sidewalks became slightly less pristine, the shops were piled one on top of the other, and there were apartments every block. Kagome rested her head on the door, letting the wind hit her in the face.

They reached Sango's apartment complex and with skill Kagome found terrifying and exhilarating all at once, Sango expertly whipped into a parking space, cutting it close with the cars parked on either side. The parking garage was dim only a few lights keeping it from being dark, though the dark storm clouds outside didn't help either. As Kagome climbed out of the car she felt a shiver go down her back, so strong she actually gasped.

"You alright?" Sango asked coming around the car.

Kagome laughed at herself, "Yeah I'm fine I just had a chill."

Sango shook her head and began walking away, Kagome following close behind. Sango pressed the up button as Kagome looked around her. The cars parked her were all nice, which Kagome couldn't help but find odd. The elevator groaned loudly, causing Kagome to look at the elevator before raising an eyebrow at Sango.

Sango returned the look.,"How about we take the stairs?"

"Good idea."

They climbed 3 flights of stairs quickly, before slowing down.

"I live on the 4th floor, we're almost there,"

"Thank God." Kagome breathed out, she didn't realize just how out of shape she was.

They reached the third floor and opened the door to the hallway. It was a nice place, the floors were carpeted and pristine, the walls were painted a beautiful tan color. Each door was beautiful. Beautiful oak wood and mahogany doors, perfectly stained with decorative glass pieces each a different design. Kagome had never seen an apartment complex this beautiful. Sango finally stopped walking, and quickly turned the key in her door. Kagome was blown away. She followed Sango into her living room, her eyes wide as she tried to take it all in. Kagome could hear Sango talking to her, but she wasn't listening. The floors were a beautiful hard wood, that glistened even in the dim light. The furniture was a light tan and uncluttered, leaving a simplistic but beautiful feeling. Photography adorned the walls and there was art everywhere. Kagome looked at Sango in awe, tuning in to the very one sided conversation Sango was having

"I think I did well on my test I don't know-"

Kagome cut her off, "Who took these pictures?"

"Which ones?"

"I mean, all of them, they are all gorgeous." Kagome stepped closer to look. The pictures varied from black and white stills to vivid and sharp "in the moment" snapshots. She currently was staring at a three part photo showcase in one frame, each matted in different colors. The first was of what looked like a young Sango and a boy that could have been her twin squatting down next to a dog. The second one showed the dog barking and the boy looking third one showed the dog jumping on the boy and licking his face while a young Sango laughed. Kagome smiled, it was beautiful. The feelings were simple yet strong, and just by looking at the picture Kagome could feel joy. Sango came to stand beside her.

"My mom took the ones in color, I took the black and white ones."

Kagome looked at a black and white still underneath the other pictures. It was a picture of a forest completely in grayscale, while the only color that shone through was a red rose on the ground. It was striking. The styles were very different, the feeling very different but the talent undeniable.

"You both are very talented. These are amazing."

Sango smiled, " If I make it to college I want to major in photography."

Was Sango not going to college? Before she could ask Sango was walking away.

"You hungry?" Kagome followed her to the kitchen.

"Ehh, I could eat." Kagome said.

Sango turned around her eyes wide," Kagome doesn't want to eat? I think the world just ended." Kagome laughed, shoving Sango back playfully.

"Shut up."

They sat in the kitchen on bar stools picking at healthy snacks. Celery sticks, carrots and a tiny container of blue cheese dressing.

Kagome looked around. Though Sango's house was beautiful it was had a feeling that Kagome knew too well. It was lonely.

"Is that your brother in the pictures over there?" Kagome asked before forcing herself to take a bite of celery.

Sango's face fell.

"Yeah, he passed away." Kagome swallowed.

"I'm sorry, I can't imagine how hard that was for your family." Kagome was serious. Though her mother passed away, her father didn't care, and Kagome was too young to remember.

"My parents passed away the next day. They didn't really get a chance to be devastated." Kagome couldn't help but think Sango sounded almost bitter, her face twisted as if she had tasted something bad. Kagome studied her face silently.

"It's okay," Sango said, meeting Kagome's eyes, "It happened a couple of years ago. I'm over it."

Kagome frowned but didn't push it. Sango looked away.

"How long have you been living here alone?"

"Not very, I just turned 18 so I moved back in. Before that I was living with relatives. Ya' know this celery and carrots crap sucks. Let's get the boys to bring us some pizza." Sango said pushing away from the bar and throwing her napkin away. Question time was over. Kagome watched her. It felt like she was seeing the real Sango for the first time. Or rather, seeing a side of her that wasn't so perfect and strong Kagome felt tears prick her eyes, she quickly blinked them away. The last thing she would do is pity her friends. Kagome was no stranger to pity.

"Sure, I haven't had pizza in forever. It's been at least almost a year."

"Yeah, we're going to have to fix that."

Kagome and Sango sat eyes glued to the television when the boys arrived. They had been playing the same game for hours when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Sango yelled, while furiously pushing the "X" button on her controller. It was Kagome's first time playing video games, but she was catching on pretty quickly. She too was furiously mashing the "X" button on her controller to the point where she had fallen over, trying to keep tempo with Sango.

The boys walked in carrying a box of pizza each, kicking off shoes and dropping their bags like it was their home. Kagome couldn't help but feel envious of their friendship. She wondered how long they had all known each other.

"Hey," Inuyasha called as he took the pizzas to the kitchen,

"Hey!" Kagome and Sango called back in unison, their voices monotone, as they fixated on the tv.

Miroku locked the door before diving at Sango.

"My dearest Sango!" He pulled her into a hug, knocking the controller from her hand. Sango elbowed him hard to get him off of her but he held fast. Her controller started to vibrate on the ground and after 5 vibes the screen bled red before saying game over. Sango yelled before shoving Miroku off her.

"Miroku we were on a winning streak!" Sango said standing up.

Miroku just smiled at her.

Kagome stayed in her position on the floor.

She felt someone move beside her. She sat up, Inuyasha next to her eating pizza.

Kagome smiled at him before she got up to procure her own slice, or two, of pizza.

Sango went down a hall, to what Kagome assumed was her room, before returning with a stack of movies.

"Alright guys, pick 3."

They watched the first movie in terrified silence, but by the second movie they wouldn't stop talking and they gave up by the third. The movie played in the background as they sat around and talked.

"So Kagome, where'd you move from?" Miroku asked from the love seat he was sharing with Sango. Kagome and Inuyasha shared the sofa, well rather Inuyasha lied on two thirds of the sofa while Kagome perched on the arm, her feet tucked under her. Kagome shifted.

"I'm from a little town in Florida, I'm sure you guys never heard of it," She lied smoothly before asking Miroku the same question.

"A little place in the mountains, I'm sure you've never heard of it," He said smoothly, winking at her

"How long have you guys known each other, anyway?"

The three of them shared a look.

"Almost all of our lives." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome smiled, "I can tell. It must be nice. When'd you guys move here then?"

Inuyasha sat up abruptly.

"Miroku, we have to go. I have curfew tonight."

Miroku looked confused before he too stood up and gathered his things. Sango looked at Inuyasha before following Miroku into the kitchen.

Kagome slid onto the sofa confused.

_Well, way to kill a good time Kagome._

Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"Hey, Kagome?"

She looked at him puzzled, studying his profile.

"Yeah?"

He looked turned to look at her then. His face was serious as his eyes searched hers. The eye contact became too much and Kagome raised her eyes. Slowly she let them climb his face to the top of his head where two dog ears sat on top of his head. She cocked her head to the side.

_Why is he always wearing those?_

She reached out a hand and poked them before meeting his gaze again.

He stood up abruptly.

"Do you have my jacket?"

Kagome blinked, "Oh! I left it in Sango's car, want me to go get it?"

He shook his head, "No, I'll get it later, its late now."

Miroku and Sango emerged from the kitchen.

"Dude, let's go. Bye, Kagome!" Miroku said standing by the door, smiling happily at her..

"Bye, Kagome," Inuyasha said flippantly.

"Bye," Kagome said as Sango closed the door.

Sango yawned, causing Kagome to yawn as well. They laughed at each other.

"Maybe we should go to bed," Kagome suggested, following Sango to her room.

Sango's room was painted a brilliant pink. Her walls were covered with pictures of her friends and family. Kagome looked around in awe, she had never lived anywhere long enough to settle in so completely. Sango's room was surprisingly messy. Clothes were strewn across the floor. Kagome smiled.

"Sorry about the mess," Sango said as she dug in her drawer. She pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and tossed it at Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened as she caught them, she thought of the bruises on her arms.

"I'll be right back, Where's your bathroom?"

Sango pulled her shirt off, "Its across the hall."

Kagome casually walked to the bathroom.

She took off her jeans and observed the bruises on her legs. She pulled the sweat pants on, they hung low around her hips. Kagome felt hot in her sweat shirt. She pulled it off gingerly. The bruises on her arms looked harsh in the bathroom light.

"Hey Sango, do you have a bigger shirt?" Kagome called.

"Yeah, I'll bring it."

Kagome waited, and cracked the door open a little when she heard the knock. She held a giant t shirt, that covered the bruises perfectly. Kagome sighed in relief. She splashed her face with water and braided her hair quickly before exiting the bathroom. She padded into Sango's room to find it empty. She folded Sango's tank top and left it on her bed. She found Sango in the living room snuggled up on the loveseat. There were blankets and a pillow folded neatly on the sofa. Kagome made nest and laid down quickly.

"Hey, Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does Inuyasha always wear those dog ears? I mean they're cute and all, but it's a little weird."

"What dog ears?"

Kagome laughed, "You haven't seen them? He's been wearing them ever since I met him, you must not notice them anymore."

"Huh."

Kagome yawned, and turned over, her back to Sango. Sleep found her quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update! Leave it to me to give myself a dead line and then not meet it -_-. Thank you for reviewing, following, and favorite(ing)! It really makes my day :)**

**Anywhozits! Here's the next chapter. A little warning the content is very violent and slightly graphic.**

* * *

The girls woke earlier than planned. When Sango woke up Kagome was setting two places at the bar. Kagome had woken up 30 minutes before starving. So she set to work pulling together a simple breakfast of eggs and sausage, she had even gotten a pot of coffee going after a few tries. Sango sat at the bar, her face contorted in a way Kagome didn't quite understand.

"I hope you don't mind that I made breakfast." Kagome said uneasily, "I'll be sure to clean up before I go."

Sango looked at her and smiled. Her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"No one has made me breakfast since my parents died."

Kagome watched as Sango quickly wiped a tear that had escaped. Kagome smiled at her.

"Hurry up and eat or it'll get cold."

Sango smiled back before digging in.

The girls at breakfast and cleaned together. They played the radio loudly, singing to popular songs loudly, regardless of whether they actually liked it.

Kagome loved it. She now had a girlfriend, who almost felt like sister to her. Sango gave Kagome some make up and showed her how to apply it. They lounged around watching tv together. Kagome listened to stories from Sango's childhood and tried not to call attention to the fact that she didn't have any stories she could share. By the mid afternoon the magic had come to an end. Sango had a tutoring session she had to go to, and Kagome had to get back to reality.

Kagome watched her house pull into view, her stomach sinking the closer they got.

"Thanks for letting me spend the night, I had so much fun."

"Anytime."

Kagome got out of the car, her book bag slung over one shoulder, and quickly ran up the steps. She unlocked her door and opened. Kagome paused and looked back at Sango to find her grinning and waving. She smiled back and watched as Sango's face went from smiling to confused, before she was violently yanked inside the house. Naraku threw Kagome onto the floor. A blinding pain shot up Kagome's spine.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Naraku roared. The room seemed to shake from the sound of his voice and Kagome whimpered, struggling to sit up. Naraku grabbed her by her, hair dragging her to the kitchen, where he then sat her down in a chair.

He wrapped his hand around her neck, slowly strangling her. She opened her mouth in an attempt to breathe, her hand clawing at his in hopes of prying it off.

"I asked you, where have you been." Kagome tried to speak but no sound came out.

"What did you say? I can't hear you." Naraku leaned closer. Kagome looked into his eyes.

Red. A darkness so complete Kagome dropped her hands. She was staring into hell. A hell delighted to see her struggle for air. She found herself growing lightheaded, her eyes beginning to roll back. Naraku removed his hand from her neck and slapped her hard across the face, knocking her to the floor where she lay coughing. She heard a banging on the door.

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you okay?" It was Sango. Kagome felt tears rising behind her eyes. Naraku knelt beside her.

"If you want your friend to live, you better go tell her you're okay." Kagome let out another cough.

"You want me to talk to her? Alright," Naraku stood up and began walking away.

"Sango! I'm fine!"

Sango stopped banging on the door. "What did you say?"

Kagome pulled herself up off the floor and walked to the door.

"I'm fine!"

"I won't believe you till I see you." Kagome cursed. She could feel the tightness in her face, she was already swelling from the slap she had received. She pulled her hair over her face and cracked the door.

"See? I'm fine."

Sango's breath caught.

"Kagome! Wh-"

Kagome cut her off, "Sango, I'm fine. Go home." Kagome's voice came out firm and serious, but she could not stop the tears.

"Sango, I need you to leave. Please?"

Sango stood there for a second, her eyes tearing as well before she nodded and ran back to her car. Kagome watched as she started her car and backed out of her driveway. Without warning Naraku slammed Kagome's head into the door. Her body crumpled to the floor, and Kagome's eyes began to roll to the back of her head. Naraku jerked her up quickly, smacking her hard across the face

"Wake the fuck up. I'm not letting you pass out on me today."He said it as if he had done her a favor by beating her till she blacked out.

Naraku kicked her in the stomach. before stepping roughly on her arm. Kagome screamed then. He out even more weight on her arm. Kagome pushed his foot roughly, causing his foot to slip off her arm.

Naraku growled, "You little bitch." He stomped down on her arm causing it to snap. Kagome's eyes widened as a throaty scream ripped from her. Like a light bulb the electricity that had been buzzing through her flared then died, leaving Kagome feeling hollow and cold inside. She slipped into unconsciousness.

Naraku looked down at her broken body. Her eyes were open, but she was no longer moving or crying. He kicked her, but she didn't make a sound. Leaning closer he inspected her. She seemed to be glowing from the inside out. He frowned. She was awakening. He stood up angrily, kicking her again, harder this time.

Naraku lifted her up, setting her on her feet. She blinked and looked at him.

"Strip."

Kagome stood still, hoping she had heard him wrong.

"What's the matter with you, bitch? I said strip."

Kagome felt the tears well up in her eyes. She shook her head, sinking to her knees.

Naraku slapped her hard across the face.

"No?"

"Please, no." Tears were streaming down her face as he just laughed at her.

He began ripping her clothes off. Kagome started screaming. Clawing at him, trying to keep her clothes on her body. He pulled her sweatshirt off, taking her shirt along with it.

Her jeans that hung loosely around her hips were easy to pull off. She punched him in the face and watched as his expression turned to that of unbridled anger. He ripped her panties with his hands. Kagome clenched her knees together, her face wet with tears. He pried her knees apart forcing himself between them as he fumbled with his zipper. His face was in the crook of her neck. Her screams echoed through the house as he thrust into her. She felt as if he had split her in half. She screamed, bearing her soul as she felt him grow inside of her. The pain was too much. She felt blood trickle down the side of her leg leaving a wet spot beneath her. She bit hard down on his neck and ear, trying to tear his skin. He growled beside her, the sound vibrating through his chest, shaking her to the core.

He thrust violently into her, each movement a searing pain. Her muscles clenched around him, as Kagome squirmed trying to get away. He pulled out of her, his manhood dripping with her blood. He forcefully flipped Kagome over. Using his knees to not only spread but pin her legs open. She tried to drag herself away from him, but her arms were not strong enough, her fingernails scraped across the tile, as she tried to claw her way away from him. He pushed inside her again, pumping in and out quickly.

"Stop! Dad please stop!"

He paused. Kagome kept going.

"Dad, please stop! I can't take this anymore."

Naraku threw his head back and laughed. Kagome felt something snap inside of her. He grabbed her hair before slamming her face into the ground. Kagome let go, slowly allowing herself to leave the pain behind. She gave up as she forgave herself for her lack of strength, for coming home, for getting comfortable.

Naraku pulled out of her, and stood up. He buckled his pants and looked at her. Broken and bloody. He smiled.

"You're worthless now."

Kagome sat in darkness her knees pulled up to her chest. The wall was hard against her back. Her body was cramped. The darkness was so complete Kagome couldn't see the walls or the door, the closet seemed to go on for eternity, though it's dimensions were finite, something

she became very aware of when she knocked her head into the wall while trying to lie down. Her eyes prickled with tears. In the darkness it was hard to chase away the memories. Hard to ignore the heartbreak she felt when she thought of how happy she was just a few days ago.

_But that's just how happiness works._

Fleeting, a mere second in the entirety of your life. It had been so long since Kagome had known happiness she forgot how hard you fall when it's over. How much it hurts to be plummeted back into despair. It's so easy to forget, for the second you're happy, truly happy, it's always snatched away.

_Happiness doesn't last._

Kagome broke down. She didn't have the energy to scream, and though it hurt to cry, she did. Her whole being hurt. Her pain ran soul deep and though she felt like she would break if she let it out, she also felt like she would die if she kept it in. Her breaths came in ragged abrupt inhales and short irregular exhales. She felt herself grow light headed. Panic bubbled up inside her, causing her to breathe faster and harder.

_I am worthless_

If she kept this up she would pass out. But her breathing kept increasing, the darkness around her closing in. Kagome closed her eyes and attempted to calm herself by rocking back and forth.

She thought of the faces of her friends. People who were sweet to her. Who gave without asking. Kagome felt dirty and ashamed. She buried her head in her knees, crushing further, what she was pretty sure was a broken rib. Her right arm lay useless, broken.

_I am useless._

She covered her face with her left arm. Her eyes hurt from crying but the tears continued anyway. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and focused on breathing and calming herself down. She didn't know how long she was going to be in here the last thing she needed was to become dehydrated because she cried too much. She had no idea how long she had been in there. It could have been a day or a month. The house had been eerily quiet, and Kagome had begun to hear a slight ringing in her ears that she decided not to question. Hunger gnawed at her stomach, and when it became unbearable Kagome slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry for missing my normal update day(s). I originally had something else planned for this chapter. I spent a lot of time working on it... then decided I hated it. So while I am reworking that, I decided to post this, which was gonna be posted as a later chapter.** **Also sorry for the length, this is my shortest chapter, but don't worry the next one is long. You guys have been blowing me away and making my day with your reviewing, following, and favorite(ing). Thank you! Don't forget to Read and Review!**

* * *

She knelt down and picked a low hanging flower off a cherry blossom tree. This was her favorite place. It was quiet and she felt so free, instead of tied down with her duty. This place was magic. She knew magic existed but when she stood right here she could see it. The sun cut through the trees, filtering down in sparkling rays of lights, and if she was still enough small spirits would come out and play. She held her breath and forest was silent. After a few minutes the sun disappeared and she let out her breath in a huff. That's when she heard the first scream.

Kagome was walking down a beautiful hallway. The lights were set low, but there was an ethereal glow. A haze that just settled around everything. The walls were lined with deep purple tapestries, and long silver curtains. The windows were open letting the night seep in, chilling the hall and Kagome's bare feet. The carpet under her was plush and Kagome couldn't stop the slow, contented smile that spread across her lips. She dragged her fingers slowly across the wall. Kagome passed a mirror. She paused and backed up, slowly turning to face the mirror. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. The reflection was beautiful. The face looking back at her was full. Her cheekbones were high, a light blush dusting her cheeks pink in a healthy flush. Her skin was a soft golden shimmer, and Kagome couldn't help but question whether it was the lighting that had caused this. Her hair fell past her waist in soft elegant curls. Kagome brought a hand to her head, her hair felt like silk. But Kagome couldn't stop staring at her eyes. They were still a deep brown, but Kagome couldn't look away. Kagome gasped, she was beautiful. Stunning even, but this face wasn't her's.

"Kagome..."

She ran over to where the older woman sat, and bounced up and down in her lap. She felt finger's pull on her hair gently, as the woman raked her hair across Kagome's head and tied her hair into a ponytail. Kagome faced the woman, leaning into her embrace. She couldn't see her face, but she felt safe. They were nowhere in particular. But the sun was high in the sky, warming the two of them and lulling Kagome to sleep. The woman hummed to Kagome, rubbing her back in slow circular motions.

Kagome jerked awake, sitting up straight in her bed. She was in her old childhood house. Her walls were a bright pink, Kagome had begged her mother to let her paint her room. Pepto Bismol pink, was a terrible choice. She heard something shatter down the hall. Kagome stiffened, her bratz comforter pulled up to her ears, her knees pulled to her chest. She strained her ears. She heard something else shatter. Kagome felt something slowly pull off her covers. She tugged on them hard, but they didn't give. Kagome whimpered as she let them go. The shadows around her room began to move. They shifted from left to right, as if a light in the middle of her room was swinging. Kagome frantically reached for the flashlight she kept in her bed side table, knocking over her Hello Kitty alarm clock. She fumbled with the switch before clicking it on. She shined it wildly around the room. The shadows froze as the light hit them, snapping to the right positions. Kagome's eyes were wide, blurred with tears. She took a deep breath and laid down on her back, her flashlight still on in her hands.

"Kagome, how did you get these bruises?"

Kagome stared into the eyes of her teacher, pulling down her shirt.

It was probably Kanna who told her. It was bound to happen she had gym everyday, someone was going to notice while she was changing eventually. Kagome kept her lips pressed shut.

"Mom?"

Kagome shook the woman on the floor. Her mother was curled into a ball, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Mom? Is Souta okay?"

Kagome ran her small hands over her mother's belly, feeling for a kick, or some indication that her little brother was still alive. Kagome heard heavy footsteps, and cowered under the coffee table where she had been hiding when her mother fell. Kagome's father walked over to her mother and leaned down, roughly grabbing her face in his hands.

"Kimiko." His voice was gruff.

Her mother's eyes fluttered. Kagome held her breath.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" His voice sounded sad, sympathetic even.

Kagome watched her mother slowly nod her head, her face contorting in pain under his grip.

"I'll take you. You can save the baby. You can even divorce me. But you leave Kagome with me."

Kagome's eyes were wide as her father began to laugh, leaning down and looking under the table at Kagome. His eyes gleamed red.

Kagome sat in her room. All her belongings were in boxes. She looked around at the pink walls. Her mom was right. This was a terrible color. Kagome felt a tear roll down her cheek. She grabbed her suitcase and stood up.

"You can use my shoulder if you want."

Kagome looked up at him. He looked so handsome from this angle. Strong Jawline, straight nose. He stared forward trying not to look at her. She smiled up at him, before gently leaning her head on his shoulder. She looked down at his hand. Strong. His finger were long and spindly, but his palms were big. Butterflies rose in her stomach as she reached out and grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. He didn't move, continuing to stare straight ahead. He squeezed her hand lightly, and Kagome beamed. His long fingernails ticked the back of her hand. And she giggled while looking up at him. He looked back at her. His gaze made her breath catch. He leaned down, their lips barely touching.

Warm. The candy melted in her mouth. Kagome giggled, smiling up at her mom. Chocolate coating her teeth. They stood in a candy shop, the sweet smells made Kagome's mouth water. She wanted to try everything. Her mom looked around, surveying everyone.

"Mom are you looking for something?"

Her mom snapped her gaze back at Kagome. She smiled, before popping another candy into Kagome's mouth. Kagome chewed contemplatively.

"I like the other one better!"

Her mom laughed before filling a small bag with the kind Kagome liked and purchasing it at the counter.

"Mom, can Souta have one?" Kagome leaned over the stroller at her little brother, who gurgled and reached out a hand for her. She gave him her hand, before pushing the candy in his mouth.

"Lady Kikyo! Run."

Kagome felt her legs pumping. The world was on fire around her. She could hear screams behind her, along with the a voice so loud and deep Kagome could feel the voice in her chest.

"Priessssstessss."

Kagome ran faster.


End file.
